


Don't You Know You're Life Itself?

by Issas



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex but not smut, Sibling Incest, fluff! for once!!, references to art I don't know or understand
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issas/pseuds/Issas
Summary: Your hair and your skin, I know my desire你的发丝，你的皮肤，欲望之火燃起I felt akin to my desire对你的感觉未曾改变Your eyes and your face你的眼眸，你的面容I dreamed them in the night在我梦中挥之不去Your hair and your skin你的发丝，你的皮肤I saw them swimming over here.我望见它们随你而至1991
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 25





	Don't You Know You're Life Itself?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don't you know you're life itself?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468424) by [liamnoel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamnoel/pseuds/liamnoel). 



> 【作者的话】嘿！虽然我现在对自己的文笔不抱信心了，但是希望你们都能喜欢233
> 
> 现在先发上来这篇一发完，不过打算搞一个从A到Z的系列（这个第一篇A是Art）。希望我能有脑洞接着把一整系列都更完（两小时之前莫名上头写完了这篇）！！
> 
> 文笔浮夸敬请谅解哈...几个月之后我又开始看书，这让我听起来更给里给气了（救救孩子）
> 
> 这篇文并没有什么实际剧情或者要点，但不管怎样还是希望你们能喜欢！！跟之前一样强烈欢迎评论，谢谢<33 xoxo
> 
> （题目和简介来源于Mazzy Star的《Hair and Skin》，非常契合咖喱格）

Louise要比Noel聪明得多，也要更有修养得多。尽管从各种意义上来说她并不是出生于一个上流家庭，但她的父亲上过大学，使自己的孩子在成长过程中潜移默化地接受了熏陶，被培养出了对各种“美好事物”的热爱。除去对音乐的热爱之外，Noel并不能对此产生共鸣。呃，其实音乐这方面他也产生不了什么共鸣——要是问他爵士乐、古典乐之类的，他可一句话都答不上来。

不过当Noel真的有在努力的时候，他的确是个好男友。所以他听着Louise滔滔不绝地谈论诗歌一类的内容，假装能听得出希腊语和拉丁语的区别，看得出马奈和莫奈的不同。他因此对自己感到厌恶，但每当和Louise一起站在那里凝视着出自米开朗基罗之手的那些老掉牙的石雕，感受到手心里Louise手掌潮湿的触感以及旁边小孩们的注视时，他总是会不由自觉地走神，没办法像Louise那样专注地欣赏面前的艺术杰作。

某天夜里，Noel在混沌的梦境中发觉自己正漫步于惠特沃斯（译者注：曼彻斯特大学学生宿舍之一）的露天大厅，然后四壁悬挂的那些油画仿佛获得了生命般开始在他面前移动起伏。映入眼帘的先是田野与海洋，随后而来的是男人们手拉着手的画面，柔软的笔触描绘了一个美丽的长发女人，在比自己更强壮的人身下挣扎。Noel惊奇地合不拢嘴，口中不由得吐出几句脏字，平坦的胸膛里似乎有一团新生的草叶在轻轻搔动着他的内脏。他的肩胛骨和蹙起的眉被不知从何而来的光源映照成一片海蓝色。然后Noel在闷热的卧室里醒来，Louise背对着他，被珊瑚丝质内裤包裹的臀部顶着他的身体。Noel探过身去在她的脊椎骨上留下一枚亲吻，心中哀叹自己他们每次去博物馆都自己老是让Louise付钱。这真是一场悲剧，他想道，她现在这样的开心与幸福，这样的对一切都毫不知情。不过这也是一切理应处于的状态。

***

“你能画张人脸吗？”

Liam今天真是满腹问题。他先是自己在纸上涂鸦了一张人脸，然后下一秒就用笔在上面一气乱划，把那张脸给涂掉了——显然他并没有绘画天赋。

“我又不是个画家，要是我有这个本事的话早就拿出来露两手了，你不觉得吗？”

“不觉得，我觉得你肯定藏着好多秘密。”

“是吗？”

“我觉得你老是喜欢把真正的自己藏起来。”

Noel不置可否。

“而且你不想被人发现自己真实的那一面。”

***

Noel发现自己注意到Liam成为了一个接吻棒极了的人。显而易见他也并不是第一次接触接吻这种事情：而Liam则早在13岁那会就已经会和姑娘们接吻了，但现在他已经一只脚踏入了成年人的行列，接吻的动作也开始像个成年人那样充满了投入与激情。现在的他接吻的时候不再像是一个背着自己女朋友劈腿的小男孩，而更像是一位真正的情人。

Noel有时候会让Liam获得主导权：让Liam向他展示他能用自己的舌头做出什么花样，向他展示自己都学到了些什么技巧： _从我这儿都学会了些什么_ ；让自己的双唇陷于Liam的攻势，沉浸于他用浑身上下最灵活的那块肌肉撬开自己哥哥的嘴唇、用舌尖描摹着他牙齿形状的方式当中去。他充满享受地去感觉着Liam灵巧的舌头在他口腔里搅动，两人的舌在接吻的动作中不断进行着各种角度上的触碰；感觉着两人舌尖相触时上面由外至内窜过的奇异的电流，早先接吻留下的早已愈合的细小的旧伤痕，以及与粗糙伤疤感觉截然不同的、舌底面的柔软触感。Noel在Liam的后槽牙下尝到了他口腔里那种粘腻的、夹杂着大麻与奶糖味道的唾液，宛如一罐上好的油漆等待着他将舌尖伸进去，继续在那人嘴里进行艺术的创作。

有时候他们两个都嗑嗨到了一定程度，他能让Liam在他的身下呻吟呜咽，那些含糊而细碎的声音在他的口腔内发出嗡嗡的共鸣，这使他恍然如梦，似乎Liam永远都会是他膝上的一只乖巧的猫咪，似乎在高潮过后他不会又变成那个令人难以忍受、恼人而狡猾的混球，但至少现在他不会是那样的。Noel会假装使自己相信床上这个乖巧撩人的Liam就是他熟知的 _唯一_ 的Liam，饥渴而贪婪地抬高臀部，叫着 _再来，再来，再来，Noel，_ 唇间溢出的难耐的呻吟中也可略微窥见其他时候的Liam，但此时此刻的Liam随着每次在Noel身下的呻吟都要变得更加堕落一分，以至于除去他们二人之外的任何人都永远不会有机会目睹。

此刻的Liam看上去简直美得惊人，棕褐色的刘海被汗水浸湿，一缕一缕地搭在汗湿的前额，脸颊和肩膀上零星的几颗不很明显的雀斑，以及精致锁骨下闪闪发亮的汗珠和他眼里的星星。他因Noel的顶弄而不由得咬住了自己饱满的下唇，这使得Noel想要求他 _继续，咬得更用力些，_ 这样他便能看见Liam嘴唇的皮肤在他的贝齿下破裂，溢出的猩红沾染上两人的身体。但他只是自己咬住了下唇，将牙齿嵌入嘴唇的皮肤，恰到好处地使表面渗出了几滴血珠——尝起来比Noel印象中鲜血的味道要好过太多。Liam从喉咙深处发出一声呻吟，似乎他又将要第二次攀上高潮。那声音绝对可以被称为是纯净的、未经破坏的艺术。

达芬奇可绝不会使人发出这样的呻吟。

***

“我好他妈无聊，咱们今天应该出去转转。”

Noel从杂志上移开目光向窗外望去：典型的曼彻斯特十一月的天气，那一瞬间他对大自然感到有些失望。一天前，他错误地选择换了一双新鞋，要是谁敢在有水坑的地方想跟他打上一架的话，那么那个人就等着挨他的拳头吧。希望鞋干了之后上面沾上的泥能更容易刮掉一些。

“外面天气恶心得跟屎一样。”

“我他妈可没说咱们出去来个野餐什么的，单纯地 _干_ 点什么事就行了。”Liam今天看上去格外精力旺盛——就如同外面的天气一样，他不间断地在Noel的视线里进进出出，几乎要晃花了他的眼。随后，屋子里的音乐声戛然而止。

“快把碟放回去，你在干嘛？”

“我想听性手枪。”

Liam背靠放着唱机的那个书架坐着，微阖着双眼，头向后仰着靠在Louise的一摞诗集上，露出纤长而白皙的颈部。Noel从心底由衷地涌上一丝感激之情，感激着自己能够光明正大地欣赏着眼前的这番景象。Liam的头发在并不明媚的阳光下闪闪发亮。此刻他看上去显得格外安详，而他又是一个如此奇特的存在：听着贝多芬或是勃拉姆斯的音乐时，身心却沉浸在后朋克音乐的浪潮之中。 _哈，现在我总算找到一个理由了，现在我总算找到一个理由了。_ Liam觉得性手枪里的主唱Johnny Rotten酷毙了，但Noel对此却不是很确定：虽然他永远也不会把这个想法表达出来，但他总觉得性手枪主唱的长相可比不上他自己乐队的主唱。

这是个不同于以往的早晨。Louise和她的姐妹们出去度假了，于是就出现了这样的景象：他的主唱半裸着站在他家客厅的地板上。今年八月份Noel从这一年跟着乐队几乎不间断的巡演中回到了家里，而一旦他们二人之间那种混杂着思念与渴望的爱恨交织的复杂情感终于冷却下来之后，整个事情在各个方面就和以前截然不同了。十月份Noel加入了Oasis，而当时他俩的关系还处于久别重逢后格外要好的状态，所以就算Lousie只有一晚上不在家对于他们来说也如同恩赐。

这是一个不同于以往的早晨：首先，Noel醒来的时候发现Liam还在睡着，这种情况可并不多见。Liam闭着双眼，长而浓密的褐色睫毛在眼窝处投下阴影，Noel的唇角不禁溢出一丝笑意，回想起了他们小时候Liam在房间另一个角落里喘着粗气醒来，发现自己的左眼在睡梦中被“粘住”了，然后傻兮兮地问Noel为什么仙子在睡梦中对他做了这些。那时候他可能才只有五岁，还相信仙子是真实存在的。不过他现在似乎看起来更傻里傻气，更加孩子气了。现在的Liam会相信一些更加不切实际的东西。

Noel给自己做了咖啡而不是茶——另外一个不同于以往的举动。咖啡做完没加奶和糖就一饮而尽，然后又只穿着内裤爬回到了床上，弯起膝盖把堆成一团的被子重新裹在身上。Noel看出来Liam这时候在装睡，内心为自己博取了兄长全部的关注而感到沾沾自喜。屋里一片寂静，静得只能听见窗外淅淅沥沥的雨打在玻璃上的声音以及屋里暖气发出的闷响。他们两个都没将视线转移到对方的身上，但空气中依旧弥漫着一丝剑拔弩张的气氛。

最后Liam装模作样地做出一副终于睡醒的样子，夸张地大声打着哈欠，瘦削的身体像只伸懒腰的猫一样地先绷紧再慢慢放松下来。床上的被子被他随意地掀到一边滑落在地板上，这时候Noel才猛然想起来Liam依旧是赤身裸体的（就好像他未曾时刻记得他衣服下都是什么样子似的）。他的弟弟从他手里接过杯子放在床头柜上，转而将自己的身体送入了吉他手的手指间，使自己身体的线条惊人地契合于他的掌心。Noel很清楚现在Liam是在想要些什么，但此刻他的裸体却并不一定是与情欲有关的，而更接近于安逸：在一段恋爱关系中那种奇异的常态。其实Noel早就习惯了看到Liam的裸体——由于十九年来的对他身体的一种寻常而毫无杂念的熟悉感，包括了仅仅（ _仅仅_ ）两年的带有情欲的感受，以及不到十二周的允许进入这具身体的情感。他弟弟的身体对于他来说（永远都会）如此熟悉，这可是个糟糕的词(familiar)，Noel想道，因为它的词源是 _家庭_ (family)。

不过最为怪异的时刻还是Liam从床上起身依旧赤裸着上半身向他走来，然后在沙发跟前的地板上坐下，让Noel帮他梳理头发。这让Noel的体内像是窜过一股电流，让他感觉现在做这种事情是不对的：因为这是过去的Liam和Noel——那两个五岁和十岁的小男孩才会做的完完全全柏拉图式的事情。然而此刻这样的事情，或者更确切地说应该是他们二人不可避免的结合，对于Noel来说依旧是头一遭，以至于他还没来得及沉下心来认真地进行过思考。每天早晨都有大把的新问题涌入他的脑海，而不是昨日那些问题的答案。除去这一点，Noel还是能理智地明白就算他俩现在搞到了一起，也不能说明他就可以抛开他们二人之间作为兄弟的那层关系，他也不想那样做。他们做的事情并不一定都是出于情欲，而且要是上天一心要让他不断回想起过去他是如何的关心爱护Liam，那他就可以说他们之间的一切行为都出于对对方的关爱。Liam依旧是自己的小弟弟，也永远都会是。

所以Noel接受了Liam的要求，从他手里接过梳子，轻轻梳理着Liam的头发。他已经十年没有做过这件事情了，所以当手中的梳子穿梭在Liam的发丝当中时，二人的内心都不由得感到一丝宽慰。他能感觉到随着手中的梳子似乎将Liam的紧张与烦躁都尽数带走，而自己则沉浸于Liam头发的光泽与顺滑的触感之中。Liam的头发长度过耳，有点像几年之前自己模仿Clint的发型而吃醋的Liam也开始转而模仿他的时候留的那种发型。如果嫉妒与情欲脱开了关系，那将是多么有趣的一件事情啊。

Liam转了转脖子，将脑袋靠得离梳子的刷毛更近了些，随后Noel空闲的那只手落在了他的右肩，拇指心不在焉地摩挲着肩膀和手臂连接处那块突出的骨头，使他轻轻叹了口气。Noel喉咙里像是吞进了一大勺黏糊糊的糖浆，就仿佛他即将溺毙于自己的身体之中，明知自己已经陷得太深但还是如受到蛊惑般孤注一掷地继续前行。这种情感——这种任由自己纵容着Liam，假装一切都合情合理的情感——是危险的，他深知这一点，却无法停止：这种深陷于爱情的感觉太过于令人心醉。梳完头发之后他又将自己的手指穿过Liam的发丝，一次，两次，三次，然后又一次，两次...回想起Liam小时候他的头发还是浅浅的金色，而现在有时候阳光恰到好处地照在他身上时依旧能显现出来那种金色，Noel感到自己完全 _无法停下_ 手里的动作。Liam有着一头似乎无时不刻都在变换着颜色的头发，似乎没长一毫米就会变成更加漂亮的焦糖色。随后Liam转过身爬上了Noel的大腿，给了他一个口中呢喃着 _谢谢你_ 的马马虎虎的吻——这不是一个很Liam的举动，但Noel还是非常欢迎他这样做。

在Noel唇角印上一枚吻的同时Liam又悄声地说着 _我爱你_ ，却没有得到回应。尽管在他们关系的更进一步后只过了不到三个月的时间，但这已经成为了两人关系当中至关重要的一环——Noel不愿意说出那句话，尽管他们俩都知道Noel心底是能够清晰地察觉到自己对他的情感，至少他告诉自己Liam知道自己对他的感情。唱机切换到了下一首歌，Noel的思绪又重新被拉回了现实。Liam睁开了双眼，“Youuuu're in suspensheeeeun!（你被炒鱿鱼了！）”他大声道，”You're a liar!（你是一个骗子！）”

尽管他只是在引用歌词【译者注：歌词来源于《Liar》 - Sex Pistals】，但他说的是事实。

***

“谁更漂亮，她还是我？”

“她是女的，你没可能赢的。”

（Louise确实很漂亮，但Noel只是在虚张声势罢了，Liam当然他妈的有取胜的资格，不然他就不会有机会上了Noel的床了。）

“行吧，那我俩谁更 _好看_ ？”

“如果我说是她的话你会怎么样？”

“那我就把你老二咬掉。”

“我去，你他妈手里握着它的时候能别这么说行吗。”

Liam呲起了牙，开玩笑地作势要咬下去，这让Noel爆发出一阵大笑，推开了他的脑袋。

“别想考验我。”主唱奚落道。

“你个怪胎。”

“一个好看的怪胎，嗯？”Liam笑了起来，一瞬间Noel几乎从他脸上捕捉到了一丝羞怯的神情，但他并没有感到害羞。那是一种满足感，在年轻一点的男孩重新低下头去用手抚摸着他的包皮，伸出粉红的舌尖似乎在暗示着 _让我给你口吧_ 的时候，Noel心想道，或许也可能是一种权利的宣誓：因拥有他认为自己应得的事物而感到骄傲，就像是Noel能清晰地感觉到落在自己老二上的属于Liam的每一处指纹一样，以他们所能想象到的最为羞辱性的方式来衡量几乎能被称为是不可思议。

“那还用说。”

“他们管这样叫绝顶的美丽(drop-dead gorgeous)。”Liam俯下身轻轻地舔弄着Noel的老二，吞进了一些Noel因他的动作而溢出来的前液，手里却依旧在缓慢而有节奏地撸动着Noel的坚挺。他的手活也挺不错。“比她更好看。”

“ _绝顶(drop-dead)_ 确实很恰当。”

“ _Noel。_ ”

“你知道我什么也不会说的。”

Liam伸出舌头缓慢地舔过Noel的阴茎，就像色情图片里那样。“而且 _你_ 知道我很清楚那是什么意思。”Noel从来没有和任何一个女人进行过像现在一样如此热烈的眼神交流，这辈子从来没有过。

“够了。”

因为这是一个周六的晚上，他们都醉得不成样子，他们都还年轻而鲜活，他们都还遨游于创造力的超新星，每周都能写出来一首新歌，这 _就_ 足够了。Liam点点头，将Noel一路吞进去，直到忽闪着自己长而浓密的睫毛，眼里浮现出水光。十二分钟后他就这样让Noel直接射在了他的喉咙里。此时此刻，整个世界似乎就剩下了他们彼此，其他的一切都已失去了意义。

***

伦勃朗展览前有个六英尺多高的人和他对上了视线。那个人带着厚厚镜片的眼镜，穿着白色T恤和马丁靴，浑身散发着阳刚之气，身上的肌肉看上去足以修好一辆坏掉的汽车发动机，喜爱诗歌，但是不会让你感觉自己像个女孩。去年在康涅狄格州纽黑文的时候Noel曾经和一个这样类型的男人来过一发，但在第二天早晨六点半就已经完全忘记了那个人的名字。

他的长相不如Liam，也没有Louise好看，甚至都不如这个画廊里那个十四分钟后在厕所把舌头伸进他嘴里的陌生人。 _别理他。_ 这一天的混乱程度在那个陌生人过了一会后开始和Louise讨论起他们接下来看的画作时达到令人头晕眼花的级别。他和Lousie一直在讨论眼前画作的内容，但Noel知道那家伙不过是在徒劳地试图引起 _他的_ 注意罢了。他或许肚子里有点学问，但显而易见他可没看出来Noel明显不知道他到底在滔滔不绝地说些什么东西。

二十一个小时之后外面下了雪，而Noel已经在和Liam分享着同一根事后烟了。

“ _Mattis是谁？_ ”

“谁？”

“Henry Mattis。”

Noel可以因为这个而笑上好几天。“是 _Ma-tees_ ，而且我也不觉得他的名字念 _Henry_ ，他是个法国人。”Liam肯定是看见Lousie留在厨房桌子上的那个博物馆的小册子了。 _Henri Matisse_ ，Henry Mattis，要是Liam说这句话的时候没有显得那么一本正经的话那他完全都可以去当个喜剧演员了。

“好吧，这人是谁？”

“他是个画家。”

他弟弟劈手把烟从Noel手里抢了过去，长长地吸了一口，夸张地翻着白眼假装打了个呵欠。“无聊。”

此时此刻Noel感觉到心底猛地涌上一股莫名的爱意，充溢了他整个不幸而卑劣的躯体，这他妈可真是愚蠢至极又莫名其妙。于是他伸出手掐灭了Liam手中的那根烟，探过身去给了他一个深深的吻，手上的动作因渴望变得略显粗暴,指尖在他的下颌线上留下一连串手指印。然后他们两人的身体紧紧纠缠在一起， _简直他妈的不分彼此_ 。然后Liam笑了起来，温热的呼吸喷洒在他的嘴里，他们的嘴里。

 _谢天谢地你就是你。_ 除了Liam之外，一直以来Noel也从未渴望过其他的任何人。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 【作者的话】之前忘了在哪看到过说Louise看起来像Kate Moss但“是要更好看”。真心希望能找到一张她和Noel在一起的照片:O


End file.
